ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
I do
Lyrics Original Italian Version '' Nell'illusione ho creduto alla mia forza inesorabile E inevitabilmente sono diventata debole Ora sento gli eventi si transformano e so già Di emozioni che aprono ricordi lontani Nell'anima ritrovo la speranza che nel corpo stanco ormai Ha smesso di vibrare come un fuoco spento dal mio pianto Tra le mani un filo d'acqua porterò con me e Nel deserto un filo d'erba sopravviverà I do, I do emergere dal fondo per lottare e poi Salire in alto più che mai I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere Senza temere nulla più In un instante nuove aspirazioni anche se davanti a me Si apre uno scenario di conquiste e smarrimenti Nel silenzio, riflessi de epoche lasciate via Respirando ne avverto il moto circolare e poi... Il tempo si è fermato per tracciare nuovi confini, ed io Mi spingerò lontano raccogliendo le mie forze nel vento Tra le mani riflessi di epoche lasciate via Camminando ritrovo le tracce indelebili I do, I do gridare contro gli occhi spenti e gelidi Per essere sempre di più I do, I do oltrepassare mondi inespugnabili Senza temere nulla più... I do, I do emeregere dal fondo per lottare e poi Salire in alto più che mai I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere Con una nuova identità Fino a quando il sole sorgerà... I do I do '' English Translation '' In the illusion I believed in my inexorable force And inevitably I became weak Now I can feel the changes of events And I already know the emotions that open distant memories In the place where souls meet, the hope that lied in this tired body Now stop vibrating, like a fire extinguished by the tears Between my hands a thread of water I will carry with me And in the uninhabited land a thread of grass will survive I do, I do, to struggle and emerge from the dark and then ascend to the heavens never reached I do, I do, to look in the future and to smile without fearing the emptiness In an instance, new aspirations flow A scenery of conquests and bewilderments is opened before me In the silence, reflection of ages left like breathes I perceive the revolving movement, and then... In the stopped time, to trace new boundaries I will push myself further, collecting my force in the wind Between the hands the reflections of ages walked away Leaving unerasable traces I do, I do, to cry at the ice-cold extinguished eyes, To be better I do, I do, to overcome the impenetrable worlds Without fearing the emptiness... I do, I do, to struggle and emerge from the dark And then ascend to the heavens never reached I do, I do, to look in the future And to smile with a new identity Until the sun rises... I do I do '' Credits *CD: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2 **Track 16 *Words: Ilaria Graziano *Arrangement: 菅野よう子 (Yoko Kanno) Category:Songs Category:Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2